


To Hell and Back

by smallestbrown



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Crossing Parallels, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestbrown/pseuds/smallestbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her hands tighten around the hydrazine. She imagines each tick of the clock, imagines every second; she imagines the explosion.</p><p>Parallels between Bellamy and Clarke as they both fight to free the delinquents from Mount Weather. Dialogues and scenes from episodes 2x13, 2x14, 2x15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hell and Back

 

_He clasps hands with almost everyone who files out of the mess hall, giving knowing looks to everyone else. Jasper heralds them towards the trash chute. If Bellamy had ever felt the need to protect each and every one of them, to protect his people, it was now._

 

“You are my people.”

The words sink in as Clarke stares at the body of the mountain man, the red in his chest, and the hole in Lincoln’s shoulder. For a moment, the world is a haze of green and red, like it had been when the mountain men first invaded the camp. She lowers the gun slowly.

 

_His clip is empty._

_Bellamy crawls through the vents, breathing hard, and feels the bruises build on his elbows and knees. The Mountain soldiers behind him yell – then there’s the clunks and thuds of someone pushing their way through the narrow metal corridors of the ventilation system behind him. Bellamy hurries. He knows what is coming._

_So long as he’s timed it right._

 

They’ll only have sixty seconds, and she imagines that she can hear each tick. The bomb Raven built is much smaller than Clarke had pictured. She holds it between her hands like a promised child, in awe and hope, and thinks of the delinquents trapped inside Mount Weather. They are living in their graves, drowning in their coffins, and Clarke has to be their pull back up above water. Their boatman from the underworld. Their Charon.

Her hands tighten around the hydrazine. She imagines each tick of the clock, imagines every second; she imagines the explosion.

 

_The world is fire and pain around him; his lungs are ash, orange with flames, red with blood. Bellamy heaves on the floor, breathing out death._

 

The Grounders begin their war cry outside of the tent. "Jus drein, jus daun." She packs the hydrazine bomb away and surveys the map once more. Mount Weather; their Vesuvius.

 

_He had felt his blood drip inside of him, his lungs pulled out, his nerves snapped and cut and crushed by the shocks. Had suffered the wrath of this vengeful god, this Hades, this Hermes – and had been deemed unworthy._

_Bellamy stands in the blue light of the Harvest Chamber. Maya’s cries rake the concrete walls behind him. He feels his heart shatter just as violently._

_The cages are empty. Every last one._

_Charon’s boat had left without them._

_He swallows, and his gun drops to the floor as he sinks to the ground._

 

Clarke stands in front of the doors of Mount Weather, her fists clenched at her sides. She feels bile and spite build in her throat, in her lungs. They’d been bared for war, arms raised to a benevolent god, an Athena, an Ares – and had been deemed disposable. “Expendable”: she can almost hear Jaha’s recording from the drop ship.

Monroe’s voice echoes behind her. “It’s over. I’m sorry.” Her pause isn’t long enough for Clarke to believe that she means it.

She can’t help thinking that the only thing separating them now is this one final obstacle. A sheet of metal. A gate to Hell.

One final River Styx.

“It can’t be over.”

 

_"It can't be over."_

_He hears himself say it out loud, thinks he hears it twice, before he believes it._

 

Somewhere inside Mount Weather, Bellamy drags himself to his feet.

He glances back through the door at Maya and Jasper. He makes a decision.

 

_She will not leave without them._

 

They will make it out. Alive.

**Author's Note:**

> My stuff tends to edge on the short side, I know, but I really liked the idea of showing Bellamy and Clarke _together_ even though they were separated the whole time. No need to mention how they thought of each other, because their actions were so in sync.
> 
> Anyways, hope you all liked it! I am trying to write some longer stuff, probably some modern AU or whatnot.


End file.
